


untitled #1

by lovely_local_dreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Original work - Freeform, Winter, bitch idk, this is bad but i just wanna post my writings so i feel more inclined to ...do the writing thing, wow look i'm not dead lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_local_dreamer/pseuds/lovely_local_dreamer
Summary: just a drabble i wrote





	untitled #1

it was quiet. all they could hear was soft music from downstairs and he occasional car drive by. if they looked up, the pair would see snow blowing past the skylights. but they weren't looking up. they were looking at each other, close enough their noses could touch.

they'd left the party only an hour ago, and it had calmed down significantly since then. most of the strangers would be gone, leaving the two’s friends the only people downstairs. while going back would be less stressful than before, both had a silent understanding that they'd rather stay.

the moonlight shone down indirectly on the bed, casting the room in a slight silver glow. laughter echoed from downstairs, and the two smiled, wondering about the joke they missed out on. 

one rolled onto their back to look outside, at the purple-black sky, at the stars and the snow. the other stayed on her side, watching her best friend with warmth in her eyes. she noticed their steady breaths, how their hair matched the scene they stared at. 

eventually they felt the stare, and turned back over. eye met, a sheepish smile formed on the girl’s face. they leaned over and kissed her forehead. in a similar manner, she stretched up and pressed her lips to her lover’s, smiles on both faces. for that exact moment, everything felt perfect.


End file.
